Roadblocks of the Undying (Series)
by FMASTA9
Summary: Small series consisting of two...possibly three short stories about my favorite witch and demon in a bath of Angst and Hurt/Comfort. Rated M, just to be safe...
1. Rulings of Road Rage

**Author's Notes: **HA! Don't count me as dead again yet! I've just been putting fanficting off for far too long, figuring I'd give you readers a chance to read the past 15 or so stories I uploaded. But, I've still got more, so here's an estimated two more for you all. I call this series: "Roadblocks of the Undying" If you haven't guessed, this is a short series of two...possibly three stories of angst and hurt/comfort involving our favorite witch and demon (it's getting pretty easy to guess, right? Once again, I'm sorry for not having so much variety. Perhaps, one day...). The first one entitiled: "Rulings of Road Rage", (as well as the one following) I came up with during driver's training, kept in the banks for months, perhaps a year, revised it, made it more interesting, and am currently publishing (duh, otherwise you wouldn't be reading it!). Anywho, enjoy this series, more on the way! ):3

* * *

><p><strong>Roadblocks of the Undying<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rulings of Road Rage<strong>

Lelouch was on his way home from work, talking to C.C. on phone, twirling the diamond-jeweled necklace he got her for their anniversary. "…Yeah. Listen, I'll be home soon. I love you," he hung up and stopped at a stop sign. Speeding down the road were two men driving a truck, obviously distracted and not paying attention to

the upcoming stop sign, as well as the car stopped next to it. In an instant, the truck slammed into Lelouch's car, rear end him at high speed, sending Lelouch out the front windshield and skidding feet from his car on the asphalt, leaving a blood trail from his car to his current grave. The guys got out of the car unscathed to see

what happened and noticed the car. "Hey George, I think there's someone over there…I-I think he's dead!" "My god, let's go see if he's alright Freddy!" They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the corpse budge. Then they heard a noise that sounded like the man spoke. "…Shit." Lelouch started to get up. "No way, that

man lost all that blood and is still living?" "Let's go help him before he ends up worse off!" "Hold on a minute George…" "GAHAH! FUCK!" Lelouch pulled a diamond out of his eye, blood spilling onto the ground, pain surging throughout his entire body. Realizing the gift is destroyed, rage starts to accumulate within Lelouch's mind.

"Freddy!" "George, he's getting up!" Lelouch got up and began to walk over to them, blood dripping down the entire front of his body. He whipped out his old Brittanian pistol and cocked back the firing mechanism. "Whoa, sir, settle down, we didn't mean for any of this!" "Put the gun away, please, it was an accident!" Lelouch

was pissed. He came to a halt before them, his shirt tattered down the front and his left eye stained in still flowing blood. "How could you brainless morons be so RECKLESS!" "Hey man, we're sorry!" "Buddy, calm down, you're bleeding pretty damn bad-" "I KNOW I'M BLEEDING PRETTY DAMN BAD, IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" He

pointed the pistol at them, rage and blood loss causing him to shake uncontrollably. "Please, sir, don't shoot!" Lelouch tensed the trigger, but looked down at the bloody diamond-jewel piece he pulled from his eye. He sighed as he calmed himself down, breathing in a heavy breath of fresh air. Lelouch sliped his pistol back into his

pocket. "Thank you. Now please, let us get you to a hospital-" "Walk home and forget everything that happened here just now." His right eye's geass entered the two men's psyches, forcing them to comply for their own good. "I feel like walking home George." "Sounds good to me Freddy." The men walked off in the opposite

direction. Lelouch stared at the jewel, walking over to his wreck of a car. In a fit of returning rage, he slammed the top of the car with his bloody fist. "I guess I'm walking home too." He pulled the secret explosive button for his car; he started to walk away, pressed it, and destroyed them both. Lelouch walked home and arrived

at 2:00 in the morning, a whole 6 hours since he ended his call with C.C. He entered the house, his shirt torn off and wrapped around his head to cover his eye. He dropped a pizza box on the table and sat in the nearest chair, pinching his forehead out of shear grief. C.C. entered the room at the sound of their door opening and

closing and was shocked to find her partner in his current state. "Lelouch!" she ran to him, kneeling down to his eye level (no pun intended), "what happened?" "I left a pizza for you on the table…sorry, it's probably cold…I rather not talk about it." C.C. put on a look of concern, slipped to the pizza box as fast as she could,

devoured a slice, and returned to her troubled companion. "Lelouch what's wrong?" She moved her fingers through his hair as she always did in his states of stress, defeat, and/or anguish. She removed the tatters of his shirt, revealing his scarred eye. C.C., taken aback at the sight, gasped. "What happened to you, Lelouch? Tell

me." He sighed grievingly and explained his accident to her, every detail from the crash to his arrival at home with shaken tenacity. C.C. hugged him closer. "What did you command those boys to do?" Lelouch hesitated, saying nothing before coming up with the resolve to tell the truth. "I let them go." C.C. blinked at his words.

"Why, weren't you angry? They forced you to destroy your car and left you like this, how could you not-!" Lelouch pulled out the remaining jewel from his gift and put it in her hand. C.C. stared at it for a moment before curiosity got the best of her. "What's this?" "It's what remains of a necklace I bought for you for our

anniversary. It was a most beautiful thing, simply admiring it reminded me of you..." C.C. kissed him. "Silly demon, you are all I wanted for a gift. Just having you here with me is more priceless than any diamond encrusted necklace." "C.C…. thank you for understanding." He kissed her back. C.C. got up and ran her hand across

his exhausted face. "Let's try and accelerate the healing process on your eye; I'll grab the first aid kit-oh." Lelouch grabbed her hand and stopped her. "C.C… happy anniversary." She smiled and returned to grabbing the medkit and tending to her injured partner. "Happy anniversary, Lelouch." "I love you." There lips met lovingly

once more. "I love you too."


	2. Secret Knightmare

**Author's Notes: **Yo! Already done with the first huh? Well, here is the second, as promised! Like I said, unsure if there is to be a third...but that doesn't matter, right now, you can enjoy the second installment of this mini series! Go forth and soak in the ANGST AND HURT/COMFORT! As much as I know you probably don't want too. Getting repetitious maybe, but forgive me, it's just what comes out of my head. So enjoy the second installment: "Secret Knightmare" ):3

* * *

><p><strong>Roadblocks of the Undying<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Knightmare<strong>

Lelouch and C.C. moved to a shady neighborhood, living in a small house on a side road next to the air tram tracks and on the outskirts of the city. C.C. comes home complaining about some co-workers at her job, how they molested her with their perverseness and violent threats. She kept telling them she was married, but it

only lead to them insulting Lelouch too. She reported them to her 'could give a shit less' boss and quit early today. C.C. also complained they followed her all the way home and left cursing and mocking. Lelouch assured her they were moving tomorrow and that the place was only temporary. The next day, the couple left for

work, Lelouch returning home first and C.C., who had the afternoon shift that day, returned later. Lelouch was making dinner in the kitchen when C.C. walked in the door. Little did they know that the coworkers, now dressed in ski masks and night attire planned to rob them and kidnap C.C. Lelouch felt a chill about the air,

sensing danger, when noticed a parked car across the street and recognized it as C.C.'s coworkers and immediately became wary. As soon as C.C. walked in the door and began to say, "Lelouch, I'm hom-", one of the two coworkers snuck up behind her and grabbed her arms and put them to her back and slapped a hand to her

mouth, causing her to somewhat scream in surprise, the sound being muffled as his hand muted the volume. He whispered, "home sweet home," in her ear. "C.C., welcome home-…" Lelouch began to say as he walked from the kitchen to the front door but faded his sentence to an expression of surprise at the sight before him.

The masked man released his hand from her mouth and reached for his gun, letting C.C. yell in desperation, "Lelouch!" "Honey, I'm home!," the robber joked before shooting Lelouch square in the forehead, causing C.C. to scream as the shot sent him to the ground, blood seeping across the floor. C.C. shed a tear for the death

of her partner. The other coworker ran up beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go, the neighbors are getting frisky." "The car ready?" "Yeah, let's take the girl and get out of here." "Lelouch, Lelouch!" C.C. began to yell in desperation, but the robber holding her captive stuffed a cloth in her mouth and dragged her

out to the car, shoving her in the back seat and getting in the car with the other robber. Lelouch stared blindly at the ceiling, blood drowning his body as it seeped across the floor. His heart started up, and he gasped as he sprung back to life, his geass sigil glowing with scarlet light. He coughed and rolled over, trying to recollect

what just happened as he always drew a blank of events that occurred before he dies. He perked up, remembering C.C., and he struggled to stand up, falling to the wall, muttering her name. He stumbled to the wall and grabbed the USB looking key on the key holder before walking to the side door. "I swear on my code, I'll get

you back, safe and in my arms, soon, just wait for me, C.C.!" C.C. spit out the cloth, "you foolish mortals, you don't understand what you've done! You took that man's life." "I know, I shot him." "No, I mean you took the love of his life." "It doesn't matter, he's dead and you belong to us now." "He will rescue me, on that I can

assure you, he won't stop until he escorts the both of you to oblivion, personally." "Shutup bitch, don't you get it, he's dead!" "For now", C.C. whispered to herself, hoping he would rescue her sooner. "She's mental, stuff that cloth back in and put her in the trunk." The other guy complied, stuffed the clothe back in her mouth

and put her in the trunk and slammed it after pecking his lips in mockery. He got back in the car and joined his partner in a small celebration of laughter and fist bumps. The lights in the dark cockpit glowed eerily as Lelouch sat in a silence of sorrow and rage. The guys laughed a minute longer before an explosion emerging from

the garage of their house cut them off. Fire engulfed the road and their house. The men looked back in awe. "You didn't set explosives in the house did you?" "No!" "Then what was that...what is that!" The one guy pointed out the black shadow amongst the flames, red lights piercing the darkness of the night and the smoke of

the flames that mimicked the eyes of a demon. The shadow stood as tall as the house and stood ever still amongst the ravaging flames. The shadow moved its one arm to reveal an enlarged firearm. "Oh shit!" The firearm let off a rocket that flew straight into a pillar of the air tram mere feet away from their car, causing an

earth-shaking explosion that sent debris about the area. "Step on it you dumbass!" The car sped off down the road in an effort to escape the tyrant. The shadow walked forward into a streetlight, revealing it to be a black stealth-type relic Knightmare. Lelouch took precautions in procuring this old Knightmare frame and storing it

in the garage of their house in the case of a situation requiring protecting themselves or their home from any threat. Now, the situation as it was, Lelouch planned to fulfill his promise to C.C. and get her back with the Knightmare as his tool in revenge for the men's evil deed. The wheels on the back of the knightmare frames

legs slammed to the concrete and accelerated, sending the frame speeding after the car. The road was straight for the next 5 miles, the men in the car doing their best to escape the mech's pursuit, to no avail. "He's gaining!" "I know that! Just what the hell is going on? Why is that thing chasing after us?" "I don't know, keep

driving!" "I knew this was a bad idea!" "Shutup!" The knightmare raised it's other arm and fired it's slash harkin, skidding the top of the car and retracting before shooting off again into the tram way, and retracting again, only bringing the robot up to the tramway level as it sped up. The men freaked at the sight of the near

death experience, looking back to see the Knightmare was gone. "What was that?" "I don't know?" "Where'd it go?" "Oh shit, look!" He pointed at the building at the end of the street, where the black silhouette jumped off of and landed on the ground and raised the gun-mounted hand again. "Brake damnit, brake!" "Oh shit,

were screwed!" "And now...they will pay for their foolishness." The knightmare fired another rocket in front of the car's path, exploding and destroying the street in front of them, causing the ground to rise and the car to slam to a stop in the crater. The men came back to their senses as the knightmare stood before them and

slammed its fist into the front of the car and destroyed the engine. They had nowhere to run. The cockpit opened and Lelouch stepped out and pulled out his pistol. The men freaked at the sight of him as they clearly saw him die. "How is this possible? I shot you in the head-," "Shut up." "This isn't possible, you were dead-,"

"Shut up and get out of the car." Lelouch pointed his pistol at them. They got out of the car, the man on the passenger side pulling out his gun in a final attempt at freedom. "Then we'll have to kill you again-GAH!" Lelouch shot him in the shoulder, sending him to the ground screaming in agony. The other guy, the one who

drove and kidnapped C.C., stepped out and looked at him in fear. "Where is she?" "L-like I'm going to tell you?" Lelouch shot him in the kneecaps, sending him to the ground, lying up against the car, holding his legs. "Where is she?" "Screw you! You bastard! You should be dead! I KILLED YOU-" "I said...where is she?" Lelouch's

eyes glowed crimson and geass sigils entered their eyes. "She's in the trunk," the man spoke truthfully in monotone. "Now, for your evil deeds, I give you this command. People should only kill if they're prepared to be killed, so, for killing me, you in turn shall be killed…Die." "Yes sir!" The man pulled out his pistol and shot himself

in the head. Lelouch moved to the trunk and broke it open. C.C. laid there, tears in her eyes. She looked up to the sight of him and tears flowed down her face as she smiled behind her cloth. Lelouch picked her up and untied her, taking the cloth gag out and wiping her tears. C.C. embraced him and sobbed lightly. "Lelouch."

"C.C., it's me, I'm here." They're dead, you're safe." "Lelouch, I was so scared, I knew you'd come for me, but I feared that shot in the head would allow them to get away with me, and I feared what they would do-," "C.C., your with me, your husband, your lover, your partner. Calm down and cry it out, I'm here for you." C.C.

cried into his shoulder as he kissed her head, a slight tear forming in his eye as well. "I promise that no one will separate us like that ever again for the rest of our immortal lives." "Lelouch…thank you." "No need to thank me, I love you, and I will do anything to protect you." The man got up holding his bleeding shoulder, pointed

his gun at them and laughed. Lelouch looked up and threw C.C. behind him. The man shot and it punctured his arm. Lelouch recoiled quickly and stared into his eyes and yelled, "Die!" The man shot himself in the head and dropped to the ground. "Lelouch!" "It's okay, I'm fine." "You took that shot for me?" "Didn't I tell you, I'd

do anything to protect you, even if it means dying doing so, I'll take it for you." C.C. cried again, smiling as he looked back at her with sincere eyes of love for her. He collapsed to the ground, leaning up against the demolished car. "Lelouch!" "I'm fine, the blood loss is just getting to me. I'll be okay in a few minutes." "Let me

help you." C.C. put his arm over her shoulder and walked to the Knightmare. Lelouch took the cable to mount the mech but fell on it. "Lelouch, let me pilot, you're in no condition!" Lelouch smiled at his partner and motioned her over to the cable. They reeled up, Lelouch sitting in the cockpit first, C.C. following, sitting on his lap.

She tied a bandage cloth around his arm that she got from the cockpit medkit and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you told me not to, but I thank you Lelouch, for being my loving partner and going to such lengths to protect me, it makes me love you even more than I have knowing how you feel when it comes to my safety."

"It's my life sworn goal to be with you till the ends of time, and that we would die together, smiles on our faces, but it is a path that should be traveled without pain from outside forces." "You can't hope to burden both our pains by yourself, it's- that's-" Lelouch kissed her and released. "Love, caring for someone you love is a way

of showing their gratitude and affection, and protecting those you love shows that you truly care, and I love you so that I swear to protect you from the pain of evil." "But Lelouch-," "-you've suffered far longer than I have, let me suffer now, for your sake." "Neither of us should suffer." "I know, it's unfair, but I wish for you to

not get hurt anymore." "I don't want to see you get hurt either!" Lelouch paused. "It pains me every time I see you hurt or killed, it hurts inside me so much, it's the worst pain." "The same goes for you." "Then let's protect each other," C.C. desperately looked into his faded eyes. He smiled. "Let it be so…from now on, we

protect each other, so the pain we share is no longer a nightmare in our lives." "I accept." "Now, let's get out of here, the locals will see us." Lelouch reached for the control stick and grabbed it. C.C. placed her hands on his. "Lelouch, you've done enough, let me escort us out." He was surprised for a second, but his look changed

to content as he lay back on the seat. He released the controls, C.C.'s hands gripping them now; she looked over the controls, memories returning to her as to how to pilot Knightmares again. Her thought was cut off by Lelouch, who laid his head on her shoulder. She looked at him in solemn concern at his tired expression. He

put his hand on hers and pressed the button on the stick, causing the mech to jump to the nearby building and land on the roof. "At least let me help you by pointing you in the right direction." "Okay", C.C. smiled at him. "I believe it's about time we moved, how does Scotland sound?" "It sounds great. I'll book us a plane once

we arrive at the airport." "What about the Knightmare?" "It'll come along…geass should clear that up, even secure our private jet." "I love you, Lelouch." "I love you too, C.C. let's go." "I'll be right behind you all the way." They smiled at each other and kissed once more before the knightmare began house jumping to the

airport. C.C. happily laid on Lelouch's sleeping body, happy to be with him after the experience they just had. They were to wait in the cockpit on the roof of the airport until sunrise so as to catch their already booked morning flight to Scotland. As they cared for each other, so it would be for many centuries to come, the immortal

couple caring for one another until the end, for as far as they were concerned, their nightmare was over, and their dream began.


End file.
